The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Marina’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinated seed picked from Sedum 26-5, a proprietary seedling.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 26-5, the new cultivar has a much better habit and longer, larger leaves.
Compared to Sedum ‘Yellow Xenox’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,528, the new variety is has rose red flowers rather than pink, blue green leaves rather than yellow green, and a wider habit with more crowns from young plants (an advantage to a nursery grower as the plants fill the pots quickly).
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. rose red flowers from pink buds,        2. blue green leaves tinted lavender in the summer,        3. rose pink stems,        4. red carpels when the seed is developing,        5. a dense, spreading habit, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.